1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a management machine, a management system, a management program, and a management method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-115653 discloses a virtual machine management server that reads data on the storage capacities of servers and data on the storage capacities of virtual machines to optimally locate the virtual machines to the servers based on the data.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-515813 discloses a volume manager that uses several different algorisms, such as a simple majority system and a weighted voting system, when determining whether a volume list is appropriate.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-16043 discloses a server that allocates the same data processing task to a plurality of terminals and evaluates the processed results by majority voting so as to determine a correct operation result.